Tudo sobre você
by chibilele
Summary: Coletânea de fanfics para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói da sessão Draco/Harry do Fórum 6V.
1. Light my fire

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic contém slash, ou seja, relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói do Fórum 6V._

* * *

Razão utilizada: _10. Porque o Harry é tão heterossexual que o primeiro beijo dele com uma menina foi indescritivelmente... "úmido". (Ordem da Fênix, pg 376)_

* * *

Harry ainda se lembrava de seu primeiro beijo. Fora com Cho Chang, seu amor platônico desde seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, na Sala Precisa, sob visgos. Ela ainda chorava a morte de seu namorado morto por Lord Voldemort e, conseqüentemente, o beijo havia sido... _úmido_.

Mas Harry era leonino e, como todo bom leonino, o que ele gostava era _fogo_.

Harry gostava de como o sempre tão frio Draco se tornava quente, gostava de ter a mão firme de Draco em seu rosto, sua nuca, suas costas, deslizando por todo o seu corpo. Gostava de sentir a temperatura de seu corpo aumentar enquanto a língua de Draco invadia a sua boca e ia então descendo para o resto de seu corpo, causando-lhe arrepios. Gostava do corpo frio de Draco queimando a sua pele.

Harry gostava de como bastava ele acender um fósforo para que Draco o transformasse em uma fogueira.

* * *

**N/A:** Plot surgido espontaneamente enquanto eu lia as razões disponíveis para o PSDAND. Como estamos em uma maratona de produção de fics para o Projeto, aguardem mais em breve! E façam uma autora feliz enviando **R E V I E W S** !


	2. Hate that I love you

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic contém slash, ou seja, relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói do Fórum 6V._

* * *

Razão utilizada: _9. Porque eles podem continuar se odiando mesmo se amando._

* * *

Ele já estava cansado daquilo. Era sempre assim. Eles marcavam um local, um horário, tudo perfeitamente claro para que não houvesse motivo para atrasos, e Harry ainda o lembrava: _não se atrase_. Mas, de alguma forma, ele nunca estava no horário certo. Havia sempre uma dificuldade no trabalho, um reencontro que levava a uma conversa, um compromisso esquecido, _o trânsito trouxa_. Por Merlin, _eles eram ou não _bruxos?

Harry odiava Draco e seus atrasos e odiava ainda mais suas desculpas. E, na espera pelo namorado sempre atrasado, Harry pensou nas tantas coisas que sempre odiara em Draco. E tudo começava logo pela manhã, com o terrível humor matinal do loiro, piorado com as desastrosas tentativas de Harry preparar-lhe um café da manhã surpresa. Irritado, ele sempre tinha de refazer tudo, sempre reclamando sobre _como Harry nunca aprendia_. E Harry odiava a cara que ele fazia quando o via saborear sua comida, sempre impecável.

Impecável também eram sempre suas roupas e seu cabelo, perfeitamente alinhados. Harry odiava o olhar de _não podemos melhorar isso?_ que Draco lançava a seu cabelo, e vinha ajeitar a gravata do moreno, suspirando.

Os almoços, ah!, os almoços. Draco nunca comparecera a um. _O trabalho como inominável era sempre imprevisível_. Ah, é. Harry se esquecia de como era uma árdua tarefa avisar. _Mas não se podia entrar em contato com "outros" durante o trabalho_.

Ele ainda fazia cara feia quando tinha de ir à casa de Ron e Hermione. Ele não deveria _ser responsabilizado pelas péssimas escolhas de Harry_. E sempre que o olhava, Harry dava razão a Draco quando dizia que eram sempre "péssimas escolhas".

E Draco tinha o sono leve e um péssimo gosto para presentes – certa vez, tentara lhe dar um pente mágico para consertar seus cabelos! –, além de seus dentes serem tão brilhantes que quase chegavam a incomodar. Eles não jogavam xadrez de bruxo há anos porque Draco não sabia perder, e Harry tinha de conviver com Narcissa Malfoy sempre a lhe ensinar como tratar _seu pequeno bebê_.

- Atrasei? – Perguntou uma conhecida voz atrás dele.

- E quando você não atrasa, Draco? – Harry suspirou.

O loiro o puxou para perto e, suavemente, pousou seus lábios sobre os do outro.

- Senti a sua falta. – Ele, então, entregou um embrulho para Harry e deu seu mais belo sorriso, cheio daqueles dentes tão brancos. – Feliz Valentine's Day, Harry.

Harry pegou o embrulho, entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Draco e eles foram jantar em casa, porque, dessa vez, o atraso se devia ao jantar que ele estava preparando para os dois em comemoração ao terceiro ano de namoro. _O terceiro de muitos_, como Draco gostava de dizer. E, em pouquíssimo tempo, toda a raiva havia sumido.

Como Harry odiava Draco.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu tinha outro plot, mas ele não se desenvolveu e D: Bah, gostava mais do outro.

Beijinhos.


End file.
